Solicitude
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: Set after RAW 70504, Lita thinks over what Trish said…


Title: Solicitude

Author: Kora

E-mail: or 

Rating: R

Summary: Set after RAW 7/05/04, Lita thinks over what Trish said…

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Notes: Another connection piece to 'Deconstruction' and 'Rebuilding' - this is something of a series but not a full out series as it doesn't have chapters and what not - they just interconnect and can be read separate but, on recommendation, should be read together one after the other.

Much thanks to Elizabeth ) who sent me a complimentary e-mail and in doing so inspired this piece - even if inadvertently. I'm glad so many people have been enjoying my Kane/Lita and not bashing me. I once again warn away Matt/Lita shippers - for while I say nice enough things about him, it's easy to see where my interests lie.

Also, this update comes kind of late, as we face the 'Vengeance' PPV today and who knows how it'll turn out - for all we know, Lita'll turn on Matt or he'll turn on her or it'll be revealed the baby's Matt's and Kane'll chokeslam Lita and she'll lose it or maybe we'll find out Lita was never pregnant at all and this was all just a set-up to get Kane, who knows? Long story short, I wrote this while things in the storyline seemed to be going this particular way - so later readers, please take pity on me.

-------------------------------------

Lita pushed several silky strands of red hair behind her ear as she walked through the backstage, looking for a place to sit. She didn't even know why she came in tonight - it wasn't like she had a match, she couldn't even have a match considering her 'delicate' condition. She had no doubt Eugene would have given her the night off - when she'd first arrived he'd been clapping his hands and pointing at her belly, remarking in a happy chatter, "There's a baby in there! There's a baby in there!"

She wished she could share his enthusiasm…

She found a seat and sat down, taking in a deep breath, her fingers lacing together. Only a few minutes ago Trish had walked by with her big-side-of-beef bodyguard, asking her these snipping questions and then remarking blithely over her shoulder, "And they say I'M a slut."

Lita had wanted to kill her, to ring her pretty little blonde neck! But she'd held back, fumed only a moment and then felt herself sink deeper into despair. Because Trish was right. She WAS a slut. She had slept with Kane, essentially cheated on Matt…

And now she was facing the consequences.

She ran a hand over her stomach and felt tears well in her eyes. She immediately stemmed them, breathing out and then in. She relaxed her tense muscles and blinked her eyes a few times, looking towards the ceiling, her hand rubbing tiny circles over where her baby rested.

She had resolved last week to take care of this baby and love it no matter what, and she knew she would…but it was so frustrating…

And she missed Matt.

Trish's scathing words chanted in her head over and over again: _Slut, slut, slut, slut, slut, slut…_

She shook her head and frowned - no, Trish was wrong, she herself was wrong - she wasn't a slut! What was the definition of a slut anyway? Everyone had their own definition. For example, Molly Holly defined a slut as any woman who wore a skirt above the knee. To Randy Orton, a slut was _any_ girl and to her history, Lita couldn't be sure…but then, she guessed to Trish, Lita was a definition of a slut..

The technical meaning of the term was a sexually immoral woman…so in a way it DID fit her, but for the most part, in these modern times, it more fit a girl who slept around with a lot of guys.

She didn't do that! It wasn't like she was Trish - first with Mr. McMahon, then her fling with the Rock, then Jeff, and finally leading Jericho on and then dumping him for Christian and - what - with Christian gone, who knew what Trish did with that bodyguard of hers. He did follow her around like a puppy after all.

And yeah, she had slept with someone other than Matt - the man she loved and was committed to - but she'd only done it to protect him, to save him from Kane - Kane had been threatening him - what was Lita supposed to do?

And Kane had said they would only sleep together once, that'd be it - no questions, no strings…

She wasn't a slut…

Her head was starting to pound from thinking too much. Sometimes she thought she was a slut, and sometimes she felt like one…but in her heart she knew she wasn't one. She couldn't be.

She'd done what she'd done out of love for Matt. To protect him…

And then that night flashed before her again, being with Kane and what that had been like…

She scoffed dryly, wrapping her arms around herself. That night she had expected to feel like a slut. She had expected it to be terrible. And instead it had been something…something totally unexpected...it had been…it - it had been…

__

Her eyes edged open and met his - the look soft…

God! Why couldn't she get over that?! She kept seeing Kane's eyes in her mind - that look he'd had in them when…when…

She felt helpless and even more terrible. There were something's much worse than being as slut…

Like not feeling like one when you should, when she…she slept with Kane…

"LITA!"

Lita's eyes widened and she jumped slightly in shock to see Eugene standing over her. He threw open his arms and gave her a quick hug, patting her back roughly before pulling away, all smiles, "I was hoping you were still here!"

"Y-Yes, I am. Hi, Eugene. Nice to see you again."

"I GOT you something!" Eugene beamed and drew out a bag, "Okay…well…um…I got it earlier in the week you know and - and I needed a break from my office 'cause I got sick from - from jumping an' bouncing and - and - and when I got out, you know, of my office, I was sick from the bouncing and threw up all over Hurricane when he walked by an' I felt REAL bad 'cause he's a superhero an-"

"Eugene, Eugene," she cooed, touching his hand as he bounced on his feet excitedly, "I get your point. Now what did you want to show me?"

"Not SHOW you, silly, GIVE you! It's a present!" Eugene pushed the wrinkled bag towards her and she opened it to draw out a big fluffy stuffed toy dog. It was brown, with big floppy ears and warm black button eyes. The material was exceptionally soft and whatever it was stuffed with was more so.

She squeezed it lightly and looked at Eugene, her hazel eyes glistening as he spoke, his own vision directed to the floor as he blushed, "I - I got it for the baby...you know...in your tummy. I - I heard 'bout…um…how you - you…were…having problems with it. And - um - I like babies. I used to BE a baby…sometimes…people say…say I still am…and...uh…anyway…I just wanted you to - to have it…"

Lita hugged the stuffed toy and wiped at her eyes, then opened her arms to draw Eugene close, hugging him tightly, "Thank you, Eugene. It's wonderful."

"I - I can help you name 'im, if you want! The doggie I mean, not the baby…just…um I can name 'im if you want…"

He sounded so eager that Lita couldn't help but laugh shakily and nod as she released him, "Okay. That sounds great. What do you want to name him?"

"Uh…how about...um Mr. PigglyFarnsworth the Third?"

Lita raised an eyebrow, bewildered but merely laughed, "Okay. Mr. Pig - Pig…"

"PigglyFarnsworth!" Eugene tossed in quickly in a soft, embarrassed voice.

She nodded, "That he is, then."

"GREAT! I hope you enjoy the present…"

Eugene looked ready to walk away when Lita said, to her own surprise, "Eugene! Would you…would you like to…touch the baby?"

Eugene looked confused, "Huh? H-How?"

"Well," she pushed a few more strands behind her hair and put aside the toy, "I mean, you won't be able to feel him moving yet but…well…here, give me your hand."

Eugene did so and Lita placed it over her stomach, "See? The baby's in my tummy, right under where your hands is now."

"Really?!" Eugene gasped, eyes wide, "WOW!!!!"

Lita felt the first smile she'd had in what felt like years blossom on her face, "Yeah. It is, isn't it?"

"I'm gonna go tell EVERYONE!" Eugene burst ecstatically, "First I've got to go to my office…important business to do…but then - I'm gonna tell EVERYONE!"

He noticed a cameraman walking around backstage and hooted, dashing over to him, shouting, "Hey! Hey GUY! Guess what _I_ did!"

Lita watched him go and laughed, then picked p the stuffed toy dog - Mr. PigglyFarnsworth the Third (where had he come up with that name?) - and hugged him close, a tiny smile still dancing about her features.

She shouldn't have been so upset about what Trish said. Yes, it hurt to have a woman who was once her closest friend turned against her - but - well…Trish had turned against everyone. And even though she'd lost Matt she still had some friends. Stacy still spoke to her and Eugene was nice enough…

Lita shook her head and put the toy over her stomach, as if allowing the baby to 'hold' it and she felt her bottom lip tremble as she spoke to the child inside her mind: _There you go, baby. This is for you. It's a present from your Uncle Eugene…_

She decided then and there that it didn't matter if she was a slut and it didn't matter if she had anyone at all…she had this baby and at least that was something.

She was entirely unaware that just around the corner a mismatched pair of eyes - one dark brown and one scathing white blue - watched her covertly. Kane's skull still throbbed from Matt Hardy's unexpected attack. He couldn't wait to crush that insect this Sunday. Couldn't wait to fully destroy the stupid tie that held Lita down, that held his child down…

__

But what if the baby IS Matt's? An obtrusive voice in his head asked.

He quickly squashed it. No, the child HAD to be his…had to be or _else_…


End file.
